1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus having a central touch sensing region and a peripheral touch sensing region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, most mobile phones utilize direction keys of a navigator key to operate a mobile phone, e.g. entering a menu or move the pointer on the screen. The direction keys of the navigator key in a certain mode (usually a standby mode) also serve as function keys. For example, the phone book stored in the mobile phone is directly shown on the screen when one of the direction keys is pressed, and the calendar stored in the mobile phone is directly shown on the screen when another direction key is pressed. In fact, the function that each of the direction keys corresponds to can be set by the user or the manufacturer of the mobile phone.